The Creepy Town
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Kagome and her friends are going on a trip to a little town known as Blazenvill for their college gradution gift. But the town is run down and so is the place they're staying at. And the worst part is the house is hunted.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!! This is my first story so if it sucks please let me know. Well, here goes my first chapter. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

I'm finally out of college. The best part is the fact that me and a bunch of my friends are going on vacation. So thats why i'm here right now. In the passenger seat of a crowded van. Shessomaru, the hottie, was the one driving and Sango, my best friend, was in the back seat along with Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, and Kikyo. Also in the back was **ALL** of our stuff. We were lucky to even get in the car.

Then there's me. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I have a secret. I'm in love with Shessomaru. I have been since he first became my roommate. Of course we just became good friends after a while becuse he's not really the talking type. But I cracked him. Go me. Also, I plan on getting him on this trip. Without all his fan girls around it will be perfect.

As i'm sitting here reading the map. We're going to this little town called Blezesville. My uncle used to live in this huge house on this big hill. My mom said it was gorgeous and that she used to go to her brother's house all the time when she was younger. But unfortunately, he passed away a couple months ago and he gave the house to my mom. We never went because it was so far away but my friends and I were trying to find good place to have fun. So of course I had to say something about the house and it was decided. I tell Shessomaru to take the next left. After that just drive straight. Well he took the next left and went straight. We passed through an opened gate and entered hell.

The town looked like shit. all the house were run downed. Also, there were no people. It's like the town knew we were coming and it all closed up. We were all looking at the place with shock. As we were going through town we stopped at another gate. This one was closed and it had a huge lock. "I have the key in my purse so i'll just go unlock it." With that I get out of the van and look through my purse for the key. I found it right when I got to the gate. I unlock it and push it open. It moves with ease as I get back in the car.

We head up the hill to enter our doom. My mom was right on one thing. It was huge but looked terrible. Weeds had grown all over the place. The paint was almost gone and there were floorboards missing from the front and almost no staires to even get to front door. "Well," I say, "Lets start unpacking." I get out the car first and second is Inuaysha. "There is no way in hell am I going to stay in this dump. I mean look at it. It looks like shit just like the rest of the town." As he's saying this everyone else has already gotten out of the car and were getting their stuff out.

I turn to Inuyasha and say, "If you don't like it then get your fucking stuff and start walken since you want to be a little bitch!" All heads turn to me and I just stomp up the stepps to put my stuff into the house.

"Well my friend," said Kouga, "You have just pissed Kagome off." He said with a smile.

"Get off my back." He too begain to get his stuff.

I went down to the basement to turn the lights on. At first it was to too dark to see were I was going to look for the switch. Soon I had a hand on my sholder. I almost scremed but the hand spoke first. "Don't worry Kagome. It's only me." It was Shessomaru. My breath slew down and walked around the place waiting for Shessomaru. Thats when I felt something hairy rub against my leg and this time I screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tada!! This is my first chapter and it's done. I'm so happy I could cry... just kidding. Please review.


	2. The Start

Here is chapter 2. I really wasn't planning on finishing this story because I didn't really like... but I had an idea so please enjoy. And thank you for the reviews

I don't own Inuyasha or company.

Chapter 2

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my god Sesshomaru something just touched my leg!" Then all of the sudden the lights came on. I looked down at my leg and it was a cat.

A big fat cat. "Well Kagome I don't think this cat will kill you." I looked at him and saw a smirk. He turned around and started walking up the steps. I could here my friends asking if everything was ok.

I looked at the cat who was currently rubbing against my leg. I bent down and petted the top of his head. "I'll name you Buyo. Now, you don't ever scare me again. You poor cat I bet you haven't been fed Come on then. I'll get you some food." I picked up the cat with a little trouble. Man, this cat was fat.

I walk up the steps and sit the cat on the counter. "Stay." I began looking in the cabnets. Talk about ew. There were cobwebs, dead bugs, and god knows what else. We were soooo getting take-outs. I had manged to find the cat food and began to open it when Kikyo walked in.

"Ew! Look at this filthy cat. Get him out of this house. It's as if this house got worse. Now we're all going to get some kind of rapid disese." I didn't really like. I mean, she didn't even hang out with us in school. She only came because she went out with Inuyasha. I used to like him, but now we're only friends.

"No Kikyo the cat stays." I put the cat food down and the cat easly devored it. I looked at Kikyo. " This cat has a name. Buyo does not have any disese, and he is not filthy, just fat.

"Whatever. If he bite's you and you die it's your fault." She said that as she walked out of the kichten. No. I didn't like her. Inuyasha has bad taste.

Buyo had jumped off the counter. "Buyo wait up." I followed the cat up the stairs and down the hallway. He led me up two flights of stairs which landed me on the third floor. He stoped in front of the last door at the end and scratched the door. What was he trying to tell me?

I moved him out of the way and opened the door.

The room was beutiful. It's wall was a lite blue with white paneling and a big canopy bed with blue and white sheets. All around the room was white peices here and there. This was so my room. There was four doors in the room. One went to the bathroom and the other to the huge walk-in closet. The side facing the west was the double-door that led onto the balcony. I looked at the sky and it looked like it was going to rain.

There was a balcony next to me must meant a room was next to me. I went to the last door and walked in. Sesshomaru was by the bed with his stuff on top of the bed. Yes! My next-door neighbor was going to be Sesshomaru. He must not have noticed me till then. "Hey. I guess your my new neighbor."

"Hnn." Sometimes he get on my nerves though. With all his little 'hnn' replies. You could at lest say ' Wow Kagome. You are more then welcome to come in my bed with me at night if your scared.' Jessh.

"Well then i'll just go now." I slowly back up into my room and shut the door.

It turns out all the rooms are on the third floor. I go down the steps and outside. I grab my my stuff and back upstairs. When I get to my room the doors shut. I could've sworn I left open. Buyo is sitting in frount of it scrachting the door meowing loudly. I move him out the way and open the door. There is Kikyo with her bags all over my floor. We ain't haveing that.

"Kikyo this is my room. Could you please find another one?" I ask her as sweetly as I can.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome but I was in here first and I really like this room so 'your' going to have to find one." Oh no she didn't.

I walk right up to her face and say, "Look Kikyo, I don't like you and you don't like me so we can do this nicly if you would just get 'your' stuff out of 'my' room. Please and thank you." The look on her face said she wasn't too happy. She was about to say something back when a voice behind us spoke.

"Kagome was in this room first." We both turn and it's Sesshomaru.

Kikyo huffed but grabbed her stuff and left the room anyway. He was my saviour. "Thank you."

"Hnn." There we go again with the 'hnn' buisness. He turned and shut the door behind him. Buyo lay on the bed purring. I looked at my stuff and bagan unpacking.

(Hour and a half later)

There was a knock at my door. It was an old man.

"Hello Lady Kagome. I am Jekins and dinner will be served in five." He bowed then truned to leave. I went to follow behind him but when I turned the corner he was gone. That was weird. So I ignore that factor and go down the steps. On the first floor I look around for anything that looked like a dining room. Of course a get lost but when I turned another corner and hit a brick wall. What the hell?

I fall on my butt and look up. It was Sesshomaru.

"Come. Follow me." Wht was with the demands. But, I take his offer and follow him. With his strong smell he can probulay smell the food. When we reach a huge oak door that I swore that I passed , he opened it. All of our friends were already eating.

"Hey Kagome," my friend Sango said as I sat next to her, " The food you made is great." What?

" I didn't make this food." Everybody turned to look at me. What was going on here? Why did they think I made the food?

''Well,'' Miroku spoke, "If you didn't make the food, and none of us did, then who?"

What?! This could not be happening!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Here is chapter 2. This story was not edited or betaed so sorry for the mistakes. But please review:)


	3. Rude Awakening

Here is chapter 3. I want to thank all those who reveiwed. Thank you.

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. I also don't own the song Runaway by Avril Lavigne. I do own this story though so thats good. It's not edited or anything.

Chapter 3

"Maybe." We all looked at Sesshomaru. Did he have an idea?

"Maybe it was that old guy. Mr.Jenkins." Everybody was deep in thought.

"But isn't he too old. I mean we didn't even know the guy was here," I say.

No answer. Well if nobody made the food then who did? I considered the house was hunted but that was only in movies. But whatever happened, I say the old guy made it. After all he came to get us for dinner. Now that I think about, when I went to get the cat food there was nothing in the cabnets for there to be enough ingredents for all this food.

"Yeah," I say, "The old guy did it." We all had a silent agreement. We all had forgotten our hunger if we were hungry. We cleaned up the food and went our different ways. Buyo followed me when I went to explore the house. After I finished I went to my room.

I got out my lap top and turned it on. I got bored with messing with it and turned my music on. I just let it play and it was my favrite song that came on. So I started to sing along.

**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah**

**Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late**

**My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range**

**Looks like it just one of those kinda days**

**You can't kick me down; I'm already on the ground**

**No you can't 'cause you wouldn't catch me anyhow**

**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no**

**Today fills like I'm under a heavy cloud**

I started to get into it. I was dancing around the room as I glanced at the clock. 12:06. Time for bed.

**And I feel so alive**

**I can't help myself**

**Don't you realize?**

I was singins while deciding what to wear to bed. I looked at my window and saw it pouring. With lightning and every thing.

**I just want to scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everthing and run away, yeah**

I picked my short black shorts and my white tank that said 'cutie' in black glitter.

**So-so is how I'm doing, if your wondering**

**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**

**Stay there, come closer- it's your own risk**

**Yeah, you know how it is: life can be a bitch**

I finished changing and brushed my hair to put it up, I hate when I sleep with my hair down. It's just a bigger mess in the morning.

**And I feel so alive**

**I can't help myself **

**Don't you realize**

I moved Buyo off the bed and began to jump on it. This was the biggest bed i've been in.

**I just want to scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

I jumped down and start to pretend I was speaking into a mike.

**Run away, run away**

**Run away, run away**

**Run away, run away**

**(Run away, run, run away)**

**Run away, run away**

**(Run away, run, run away)**

Now I know if anyone was watching I'd look like crazy person. But hey, it's my song.

**I just want to scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

**I just want to scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up amd let it go**

**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**I just want to about everything and run away, yeah**

As the song came to an end I wrapped up in the blankets with Buyo and fell fast asleep.

(Later that night)

BAM!! CRASH!! I bolted right up. I loved the rain but absolutly despised thunder. Now I couldn't get to sleep. '_Wow Kagome, your more than welcome to come to my bed at night if your scared.' _Sesshomaru. I went over Buyo who pretty much hogged the whole side of the bed and tip-toed over to the door that we shared.

I knocked and waited for him to open it. BAM! Another thunder. I jumped and knocked louder. "Sesshomaru," I hissed, "Open up." I knocked even louder. I was about to knock again when the door opened and I was met with a bare chest. I almost had a nose bleed.

"Why would bother me at this time at night Kagome." I looked up to see a very pissed Sesshomaru.

"Umm... well you see... I'm afride of the the thunder and it woke me up and I was wondering..." I trailed off. He sighed and moved to the side.

"If you wish to stay with this Sesshomaru then come in."

"Thank you soooo much Sesshomaru." Yes. I get to sleep with Sesshomaru. When I got a good look at him he was only wearing his boxers. A plus for me. He got on the left side and I crawled into the right. Another thunder and I jumped. I still couldn't get to sleep. I felt him turn and I stayed were I was. I hope he wasn't bothered with all my jumping.

Then I felt two strong arms pulling me and I felt my back hit against something hard, but warm. My eyes opened wide. I couldn't belive this was happening. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He then began to purr. I tiny vibrations rack through my body. It calmed my nerves and I soon fell asleep.

_I woke up in a garden of beutiful flowers. I was wearing a long flowing white dress. I begain walking deeper into the garden. I reached a clearing and in the middle was Sesshomaru. I called out but my voice seemed to be gone. I went to move but my body stayed._

_It looked like he was waiting for somebody. He was wearing a black suit that he looked good in. I looked back up to his face and he was smiling. I followed his gaze and saw women. She had her blond hair in a loose bun with a few pieces down. Her sea blue eyes were sparkeling. She also was wearing black. She was in a dress just like mine._

_She broke into a mad dash and jumped into Sesshomaru's awaiting arms. She kissed him in such a romantic way I almost puked. How could he? He was supposed to be mine. So why was he kissing her? She pulled away and looked at me. So she knew I was here. That angered me._

_"He's mine."_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I woke up startled by the loud yelling. Sesshomaru woke up to. I was an top of him. I blushed madly and rolled off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" This time it sunk in. We both got up and rushed out of the room. In the hallway we were met with the others. The scream came again from Kikyo's room. We all rushed to her room and tried to open the door but it was locked. Inuyasha moved us out of the way and kicked the door open. We were all greeted with a HUGE shock.

Kikyo was in the middle of the bed covered in what looked like blood. When Inuyasha rushed over to her and pulled the covers back the bed was filled. Kikyo was drenched and she smelt like real blood. I looked at Sesshomaru to make sure. "Is that real blood?" Everyone looked at him waiting for an answer. He sniffed the air and actully scrunched his face. That was a first.

"Yes." Me, Sango, and Ayame gasped. Who could do this? I wasn't this mean to her and neither were the others. Kikyo, who had heard begain to cry even harder.

What is happening here?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The end... just kidding. Stay tuned for chapter 4. It's 3:08 and I'm going to bed. Review and goodnight.


	4. The Creepy Town and a Ghost Story

Yay new chapter!! Thank you to all those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may explain some things. Who knows.

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Chapter 4: The Town

Kikyo was still in the shower three hours later. Sango and Ayame were helping her get the blood off. Apparently it stains. I was put in charge to go to town and get bleach for her ruined clothes. Sesshomaru was to come with me.

We got in the car and drove into town. This time there were a few people. They were older men mostly. But like I said. A few. We were looking for a store when we saw a little kid. He was stairing at us when we turned the corner. It was a little weird but when I turned around I saw what looked like his mom snaching him and going into the nearest building. How rude.

We found the store, parked in the parking lot, and headed inside. It was almos empty. The casher was this female about our age. She was ok looking with her brown eyes, brown hair with a face full of freackles. Just like everyone else in the strore, she was stairing.

I looked at Sesshomaru to see if he noticed and I saw he was mad. I guess he did. We walked down the first asle we came across and there was an old lady. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder. "Um excuse me ma'me but I was wondering if you could please tell us were the bleach is?"

She looked at me as if I was a crazy person. She ignored the question and walked past us and out the store. Great. Some help she was. Well me and Sesshomaru did this the old fashioned way. We walked up and down all the asles. The bleach was on the last one. We grabbed it and went to the cheack out at counter. We handed the lady our bleach and were about to pay for it when she spoke up.

"So, like, yall, like, live in the old Higurashi house?" She was the first one in this cruddy place to talk to us.

" Um yes we do, but were only here for vaction." I look at Sesshomaru to see if he had anything to say. I looked at the girl again. "Mr. Higurashi was my uncle and he gave me and my mom the house."

"Well that's strange." What is she talking about. " That old man was the weirdest guy in this town. We all thought he didn't have any family. The guy stayed cooped up in that old house. Our parents told us to stay away from that house." We looked at her.

"Of course a bunch of us kids didn't listen. We wanted to know why we couldn't go over there. So me and some friends snuck over the fence. Our parants said the place was evil and we didn't believe them. But then we figered out why." We looked at her waiting for more.

"That place is hunted." I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. She looked at me and frowned.

"What is it with you people?" I say between my laughter. "You think the house is hunted. Come on people. That only happens in movies."

"Well," she huffed, "It's yall's own fault if yall, like, stay there. If I were yall I'd pack my stuff up and leave." She put the bleach in the bag and took are money. "Yall were warned."

We walked out the store and rode all the way back to the house in silence. I took the bleach to the lundry room with Kikyo's clothes. I put her nasty, dry blood caked shirt and pants into the washer and added a little too much bleach. I turned it on and headed to the living room. Kikyo was finally out of the shower and was now shaking sitting next to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were on one love seat while Kouga and Ayame where on the other. That left the couch to me and Sesshomaru.

We were sitting quitly thinking to ourselfs when Kikyo made a huge outbrust. "I know who did this to me!" She got up and walked over to me. She got right in my face. "Kagome did this to me. I know she did cause she was mad at me." Everyone looked at me.

I stood up and pointed my finger right back in her face. " Kikyo don't you start pointing the blame on me. Even if I did do this, were would I get the blood from." I paused waiting for an answer. "Hu. I don't hear you. Thank you. You have no evidence." I was about to rant some more when her hand made contact with my face.

"Ha, you talk about me lieing. You just don't want to admit it." Now I was fully pissed. I rised my hand into a fist when I hit something harder. I heard a jaw crack. I had hit Inuyasha.

"What the hell Inuyasha? I was aboy to give this bitch of yours a peice of my mind. After slapping me she should be dead now. How dare she point the blame on me." I stormed of to the kichten to feed Buyo and then headed to my room. We stayed in there the rest of the day.

I went into my closet to look for pj's when Buyo came in. He started to scatch the back of the closet. When I ignored it he started to meow loudly. "Stop that. I'm not in the mood."

"Meow!"

"Fine." I stopped looking for clothes. I moved my clothes to the side and knocked on the wall. To my surpise it sounded hollow. Maybe it was some kinda passege. I went downstaires passing Sango on the way.

"Hey. I'm sorry about what Kikyo did. You were right. She shouldn't have said that or slapped you." I looked at her.

"Sango, you've been my friend since first grade. It wasn't your fault. I let my temper go and she ran her mouth. And besides," I say, "I'm fine. But hey you want to check something out with me?" I told her way I was going to the Kichten and what Buyo was doing.

"Sure." We went into the kichten grabbed the biggest knife we could find and headed back to my room. We went into my closet and I took the knife and stabbed it into the wall. I went through wall! Me and Sango started to tear the wall apart. When we finished there were stairs that led upward. Buyo took off up them

"Lets do this." Sango grabbed a flashlight and we started up the steps. When we reached the top it was like an attic. It had the musty, mildew smell and it was dark. I found Buyo sitting in front of what looked like a covered painting. Is this what he wanted to show me?

I walked over to him and grabbed the cover. Somehow I knew who would be on the painting. I was almost afraid to remove it. Sango stood behind Buyo waiting for me. I took a deep breath and pulled it down.

It was the lady from my dream. Sango gasped. "She's so pretty." Buyo began to meow extra loud. Soon me and Sango were tring to get him to hush. We even had our ears covered. Then the room started to spin. I looked at the painting and I could've swore I saw her smile. Then there was this huge blast of wind that knocked me and Sango back.

Before I saw black I thought I saw blue eyes looking down on me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That was chapter 4. I'm on a roll. Stay tuned for chapter 5. Please Review.


	5. What Happened?

**Hey people. Here is chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. I'v been so busy with school and afterschool practice. I'm on the vollyball team and have practice tuesdays, wensday, and thursday. Mondays are our game days. So once again I'm really sorry for being slow. Please forgive me.**

**I don't own Inuyasha and or company.**

* * *

Chapter 5

My head hurt like crap. I opened my eyes and a blinding white light shined. I shut my eyes and rupped them. My memory of what happened flashed before me. I jumped up and out of the so fast my head started to spin. I was about to fall when I was caught. I looked over and it was Sesshomaru.

"You need to get back into bed and rest some more." I just nodded and sat back down on the bed.

I could've sworn I saw those blue eyes. The same lady from my dream and that painting. Maybe I'm going crazy. It just being in this small little town and all the ghost stories I've heard. Yeah. Thats it. But those eyes...

"Are you ok?" I snapped up and looked at Sesshomaru. I thought he had left. Hey! Wouldn't he and everyone else should have heard Buyo. He was so loud.

"Where's Sango?" I asked. She was there. She should know. I hope I'm not crazy.

"She's still resting. But, if you don't mind me asking. What happened? You and Sango disapperied for long time and we go to look for you guys. I mean even your scents were hidden."

"Our scents?!" Sesshomaru just continued.

"I finally go look for you guys in your room and see the closet. I walk up the steps and you guys are passed out."

"Well I do mind. I'm not talking till I talk with Sango."

"What about me?" I look up to see Sango at the door with Miroku and Ayame saying to lay back down.

"About what happened in that room."

"All I remember is the picture and Buyo meowing really loudly. Then that gust of wind knocking me down."

"So I'm not crazy. You saw and heard the same thing." I'm just glad I wasn't alone. Or else I would have thought I was crazy. "Did you see the eyes?" She looked at me and her head tilted sideways. "The blue eyes like the lady from the picture. They were just the same."

"I remember the picture lady's eyes but not outside." Everyone turned to me. They must think I'm crazy.

"You didn't see that." What if she was never there?

"Well when I went in there I felt a gust of wind like when somebody runs by you feel the wind type thing." We all looked at Sesshomaru. So maybe I'm not crazy. " But it is an attic so it was most likely to be a draft." Crap.

"Well I saw it. Maybe it's that ghost that girl was talking about. It could be." Sesshomaru looked at me.

"Don't tell me you believed that story. She was just trying to scare us." Well I didn't know I wasn't supposed to not believe it.

"Well I'm hungry." I went to stand up and put my slippers on when a knock came from the door. The doorknob turned and opened to reveal Jenkins.

"Dinner is waiting down staires. The others are already in there." He bowed and shut the door behind him. I ran to the door and opened it. Damn. He wasn't there. How does he do that?

"Well I'm all for some food." I walked down the steps and headed toward the dining room. I heard the others follow after.

Behind me heard someone say what was all the running about. Oh well.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so short. My mind is blank. But it's written. Please review and tell me what you think:) This is not beated.**


	6. Akward Dinner and a Food Fight

**Hey people!!! It's a new chapter! Yay! Well my computer is broken and I'm at my cousin's house so enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter 6: An Akward Dinner and a Food Fight

I'm walking down the stairs with with everyone else be hind me. Before we even get to the dining room you could already smell the food. We we're having turky. My stomach started rumbling. We all picked out our seats. Sesshomaru at the head me at the other. Miroku sat in between Sango and Ayame and Kouga next to Ayame. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat on the other side. Of course I was the first one eating.

The whole dinner sucked food was great but **nobody** said anything. I couldn't take it so I had to break the silence. "Sooo... um Ayame. What did you do today?" It was a simple question and since Ayame could talk about random stuff it shouldn't have been a problem.

She looked up a me and quickly looked down. "You know just stuff." What the hell was that!?!?

I looked at Inuyasha. "What did you do today?"

"Stuff."

Now I was mad. I looked at Kouga. "Let me guess you did **'stuff'** too." It wasn't meant as a question.

"Look Kagome we didn't mean it. It's just that I mean you said you saw a ghost and this house is pretty ol so we don't know what to say to you." Kouga started to stammer like he couldn't find any wrords to say."

"So you and apperently everyone else in this room thinks I'm crazy?"

.........

No answer.

"Well I'm waiting?" Nobody said a word. Except Kikyo who looked cleaned up after the last time I saw caked in blood.

"Oh my dear Kagome. Of course we all think you're crazy. I mean you saw a ghost and Sango was there but she didn't see a ghost."

Thats it! I stood up and stuck my hand in the dressing. I scooped out a big gloop and chunked it at her. I hit right smack in the face. She stood like a deer caught in headlights. I scooped another gloop and chunked it. This this time I missed and hit Inuyasha instead. He got mad at me and threw a handful at me just after I ducked behind Sango. It her and then she threw some back and food just started flying everywhere.

By the time it was over we where all laughing except Sesshomaru who had left in the begining and Kikyo who went the bathroom to rince her shirt off. It was getting late and we all headed to bed. I hadn't ready for bed but couldn't sleep. I was thinking about my dream of Sesshomaru and that girl with the blue eyes. Finally I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know it's really short and not beted but it will do. Please review:)**


End file.
